mlpfandomcom_th-20200214-history
รายชื่อ cutie mark
นี่คือรายชื่อเครื่องหมายน่ารักจากการแสดง เครื่องหมายน่ารักที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ เครื่องหมายน่ารักที่อยู่บนม้าเพียงตัวเดียว * ดาว 6 แฉกล้อมรอบไปด้วย 5 ดาวด้านนอก : Twilight Sparkle, Photo Finish,Photo Finish's cutie mark being the same as Twilight's was noted to be an animation oversight following Green Isn't Your Color, but she has this cutie mark on the trading card she shares with Hoity Toity. และ "Masquerade" * เพชรข้าวหลามตัด 3 เม็ด : Rarity * แอปเปิ้ลสีแดง 3 ผล : Applejack * ผีเสื้อ 3 ตัว : Fluttershy * ลูกโป่ง 3 ลูก : Pinkie Pie * ฟ้าผ่าเป็นสายฟ้าสีรุ้ง : Rainbow Dash * อาทิตย์แปดแฉก : Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Crystal heart with two golden arches, Princess Cadance * Shield with three stars, Shining Armor * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big Macintosh and "Evening Star" * Spiral sun, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor * Wand with cloth/magic dust, Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, "Apple Cobbler" * Three apple pies, "Apple Pie" * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts * Compass, Daring Do * Two bunches of green grapes, GoldengrapeBerry Green shares Goldengrape's cutie mark, but has only appeared in the mystery pack toy line * A Wheel with a Flame Tail, Wild Fire and "Hot Wheels" * Quill and sofa, "Davenport" * Three white lilies, "Lily" * Salt shaker, "Morton Saltworthy" * Telescope, "Star Gazer" * Treble clef, "Octavia" * Orion constellation, "Orion" * Three pencils, "Sharpener" * Camera, "Snappy Scoop" * Three rocks, "Sue" * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, "Crafty Crate" * Cloud and sun, "Cloud Kicker" * Dumbbell, "Dumb-Bell" * Three basketballs, "Hoops" * Three American footballs, "Magnum" and "Score" * Ball of yarn, "Nana Knits" and "Knit Knot" * Crescent moon, "Papermoon" * Roll of film, "Tracy Flash" * Compass-type sun, "Chocolate Sun" * Crescent moons, "Night Light" * Safety pin, "Pokey Pierce" * Two dolphins, Sea Swirl * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, "Screwball" * Red cross with 4 pink hearts on each angle, "Nurse Redheart" and "Nurse Tenderheart" * White cross with 4 light brown hearts on each angle, "Nurse Sweetheart", "Nurse Coldheart", and "Nursery Rhyme" * Sun through clouds * Three fleurs-de-lis, "Fleur de lis" * Three crowns with diamonds, Fancypants * Three Dragonflies, Flitter * A Shooting Star, Cloudchaser Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom ''- Example: Spa ponies'' * Apple fritters ''- Example: Apple Fritter'' * Apple cores * Caramel apples ''- Example: Apple Bumpkin'' * Single apple ''- Example: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Example: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies ''- Example: Daisy'' * Carrots - Example: Golden Harvest * Cherries ''- Example: Cherry Berry'' * Clovers ''- Example: "Lucky"'' * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting ''- Example: Red Gala'' * Three apples (yellow or green) ''- Example: Golden Delicious'' * Grapes and a strawberry ''- Example: "Berry Punch"'' * Various horseshoes ''- Example: Caramel'' * Various music notes - Example: DJ Pon-3 * Various stars ''- Example: Twilight Velvet'' * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Example: Derpy'' * Palm tree on a desert island ''- Example: "Coconut"'' * Three brilliant cut gems ''- Example: Amethyst Star'' * Laurel wreath * Three wrapped candies ''- Example: "Bon Bon"'' * Hourglass - Example: Time Turner * Lyre - Example: Lyra Heartstrings * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign * Medical red cross * Strip of film * Pickaxe - Example: "Clyde" * Rain cloud with lightning bolt ''- Example: "Lightning Bolt"'' * Three suns ''- Example: Merry May'' * Lightning bolt(s) ''- Example: "Wind Whistler"'' * Cloud ''- Example: "Cotton Cloudy"'' * Umbrella(s) ''- Example: "Parasol"'' * Tornadoe(s) ''- Example: "Dizzy Twister"'' * Rainbow ''- Example: Rainbowshine'' * Cloud with rain ''- Example: "Medley"'' * Rain drops ''- Example: "Raindrops"'' * Guitar ''- Example: Meadow Song'' * Compass rose ''- Example: Prince Blueblood'' Notes